The rise of Beamen
by krum44
Summary: A little recreation of Beamen's rise and a fall and a few of his first games...Enjoy (there is some bad language)
1. Default Chapter

He watches as his star player grasps the ground in pain. All Tony can do is wait and watch the commander of the field struggle for breath, hoping he will stand. Finally valiant #19 rises and wobbles off the field grunting in pain carried partly by the medical assistants, struggling under the quarterback's immense weight.  
  
DeMato is distraught, finally he throws 3rd string quarterback Willey Beaman in. Beaman gets in the huddle and starts to say the play, stumbling and mumbling through his speech. "Left..Deuce..Zig...22...Tomcat." He cracks under the pressure and spews all over his teammates.  
  
He gets up to the line, the valiant warrior looking over his guardian angels at 11 300 pound beasts roaring and ready to kill him. The ball is snapped and he drops back looking for the receiver. He lets the ball fly, rolling off his fingertips fluttering through the air. Beaman comes to a stand still watching his ball fly straight into #11's hands. Then, CRASH. Out of nowhere comes a giant orange brute and slams him down. "You betta' get used to that b*tch!" He screams. "I'm gonna be pullin' peanuts outta' yo ass all day!"  
  
Slowly the 3rd string quarterback rises to his feet, rattled, not quite sure what just happened. He lines back up, and gets the snap. He lets the ball fly in a beautiful spiral this time right to #88. His hands are like a pillow, and he sprints the ball into the end zone, scoring Beaman his first pro touchdown. The crowd cheers and the stands become ablaze with the black and white fans of the Miami Sharks, finally pulling into the lead over the orange and blue Pirates.  
  
Their savior has come, and the team runs off the field, victorious. The defense lines up; confident they won't let anything through. The orange Pirates pull for three short drives but the Pirates with a newfound drive hold them down, crushing the running back.  
  
Willie lines up, positive he will lead the team to victory in his first game. The large line walks up to the line sending the white line paint fly up under their feet, like the dust under a gladiator as he walks in to an arena, preparing for battle. Will steps up behind the line men bending down to take the snap. "Get you hands of my ass!" The guard screams as Willie lines up on the wrong player. A bad way to start. The guard shoves him over and he starts over behind the center. He takes the snap and drops back 5 steps letting the ball sail from his fingers. His most beautiful pass yet straight to Owens, #82. Then, like a flare of orange fire the safety runs one foot in front of him and picks the ball right out of his hands, returning the ball 80 yards for a touch down taking the lead with 55 seconds left. Beamen sinks to his knees, depressed, having lost his first game. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next game roles around, and #19, Cap Rooney, isn't coming back anytime soon. The bleachers are full, all the fans dying to see 3rd string sensation Willie Beaman. Beamen waits at the line with his Couch. "Gonna' puke?" Tony asks.  
  
"Naw, not today." Beaman replies.  
  
"Last time you did you had a hell of a game. Make a ritual out of it and people will respect you for it." Demato answers.  
  
Beaman runs out to the field and gives his men the play. He lines up, ready to make the pass, but when he goes for it there's no room to throw. He dodges a tackle and is left with room to run. He sprints forward at full speed. A lineman shows up next to him and blocks a tackle. Beaman continues down the field dodging tackles left and right. Finally he comes to the end of the road with nowhere to go. He gets sent flying as he is sandwiched between two players.  
  
Beaman sets up again, starting to stutter out the play to his men, when.his lunch comes flying up all over the field. Willie finally lets out the play also and sets up. Again, no one is open to receive the pass and he runs it in with only the end zone in sight. He keeps sprinting as fast as he can and two players come up to sandwich him. He jumps into the air, probably the only place he has left to go. They hit his legs and he gets sent flying head over heels into the end zone.  
  
Willie lines up again in the huddle and starts to say the play. "Right three zig 26 barrel." Willie says to his players.  
  
"You tryin' to get me my bonus yards," #89 pipes up sarcastically.  
  
"Well maybe I just a righteous mutha' fucka'," Beaman relpies.  
  
Beaman yanks the ball from the centers hands and sends it out. #89 snatches the ball out of the air and falls on his back into the end zone. The crowed roars as the sharks pull out and win the game.  
  
The games over and everyone is crowding into the locker room celebrating. Music is blaring like a night club, and everyone is getting undressed to shower. #89 bursts into the coaches room raving. "Coach! What the fuck is he doin' changing the plays in the huddle! Look, Adidas has got a 3 million dolla' plan for me right when I make two-thousand yards. But I can't do it with him changin' the plays. The plays you made and the plays I love."  
  
"Look, I'll talk to him, set him straight," Tony answers.  
  
"He's young and new. He doesn't understand, just give him some time." The offensive coordinator explains.  
  
"What the fuck man?!" 89 screams. "You just a fuckin' offensive coordinator. Look, I want my money." 


	3. Chapter 3

Beaman's 3rd game roles around and he gets ready to play. The cameras zoom in on him on the sidelines puking into a trash can as his ritual continues as DeMato said it would. Willie runs out to the field and gets in his huddle. "This is our game!" He screams, pumping the team up for the looming battle about to happen in a few seconds. "We got the home field advantage. We can take these guys, we can beat them. Alright, left deuce dig 87 blue on 1."  
  
They fall out and line up. "Down.Set.HUT!" Willie screams out as he takes the snap. He hands the ball off and takes a late hit as he gets thrown to the ground. He stands up, slightly distraught. He's rattled but gets back up and watches as the play progresses down the field. 11 dodges a tackle, the twirls past another, like a dancer. He's 20 yards away when he gets slammed.  
  
Willie sets back up and calls another play, a pass play. He lets the pass fly, the worst pass ever, spinning around, hardly in a spiral. It was intercepted at the last minute and the green and blue Crusader ran the ball down the field before he was amazingly hit by a running back. The ball soars from his hands as fast as a plane takes off. It is picked off by another Shark, who begins to run down the field. He is met by a wall of Crusaders but he manages to pass the ball off with only seconds to go in the game and down by 3. The intended receiver, 89, snatches the ball and runs in the touchdown, winning the game. The team celebrates their victory with more enthusiasm then they put in the game. They were going to the Pantheon Cup. The announcer says "Beaman is truly steaming today, Steamen' Willie Beaman, on any given Sunday." 


End file.
